


Nino's Dilemma

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fic Meme, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Nino is nymphomaniac and Ohno needs to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nino's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the JEANONFICMEME

Ohno didn’t know what was wrong with Nino until Nino himself had confessed.

“Nymphomaniac,” Nino had said then, his voice was so low and scratchy that Ohno wasn’t sure if it was Nino talking or if he was actually hearing Aiba-chan hollering from the hallway. Nino scowled and repeated the word with a scowl before slouching onto himself.

Ohno had to lean forward then, till he could almost feel Nino’s warm breathing right against his ear. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked, puzzled, not really sure if he heard what Nino had said, because certainly, Nino didn’t just say he was –

“I’m nymphomaniac, Ohchan,” Nino pressed out firmly, like he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing telling Ohno about this as he kept his gaze down, eyes trained on the laces of Ohno’s shoes.

Ohno was vaguely aware that he had just stared at Nino’s face with an expression of a seven year old boy being presented with a dildo, and schooling his features back into something he deemed safe when he saw the corners of Nino’s mouth quiver  -- a gesture Nino always does before he either flat out laughed into someone’s face, or before he began to cry.

Ohno cleared his throat, grateful for the darkness shielding them from anything that might stop Nino from talking, and equally glad that Nino had chose to drag him into this particular spot exactly two minutes after Nino found him gaping at the contents of Nino’s bag which he had rummaged absently in search of a drawing pen.

Questions about why in hell did Nino had those huge anal vibrators and cock rings stashed inside his bag hanged at the tips of Ohno’s tongue until Nino finally spoke.

“N-Nymphomaniac, as in –“

“Yes,” Nino bit out, flushing, twisting his palms nervously as Ohno hovered over him. Ohno didn’t know what to say, or if there was anything he should be saying right now aside from making sure that Nino was alright – although come to think of it, how in hell anyone could be alright if anyone’s suffering with the same, _errr,_ disorder?

Ohno swallowed. “H-How long have you – I m-mean --?”

Nino shrugged in a non-committal kind of way. “Can’t remember anymore; the only thing I know is that one day, I woke up and I’m like this. I can’t help it, I don’t even know how to stop it;  and don’t ask me if I had gone to any doctor if only to ask if this can be cured because I didn’t. I don’t want to suffer the risk of letting something as petty as this to come out and ruin me – or us, for that matter.”

Ohno felt his chest tightened with pride, the swell of something hot bubbled up in his chest as he stared into Nino’s face. He reached out and let the tips of his fingers traced Nino’s arms, feeling the shiver on Nino’s skin underneath his fingertips.

“So you thought that resolving to sex toys is the best way to conquer this – _this_ thing?” he asked gently, shifting closer to Nino and closer still when Nino looked up, surprised; Ohno smiled, hooking Nino’s chin with his thumb before letting that same thumb grazed Nino’s bottom lip, all the while feeling that indescribable urge to protect Nino, to cradle him safe in his arms.

Nino resolved on squirming out from his hold, looking down, away, but Ohno knew best not to let Nino get the slightest hint that Ohno was hesitating; he couldn’t, not when he knew how vulnerable Nino was at the moment, but still brave enough to face Ohno and say the things he had kept hidden to himself.

“No,” Nino muttered unevenly and Ohno’s throat tightened at the raw pain he saw in Nino’s eyes. He gripped at Nino’s arms and waited – waited till Nino was ready to let it all out once and for all. But Nino cringed as if stung, pushing Ohno back with a hand pressing firmly against Ohno’s chest. “But it is still a thousand times better than to allow myself get lost into this – or worse, allow myself to give in to a few minutes of pleasure, with anyone who would be willing to go down on me and –“

“Then why didn’t you come to us, Nino –“ Ohno gritted, cutting Nino off with a quick retort he almost surprised himself; Nino was gaping at him and it at least gave Ohno the advantage to continue as he reached to squeezed Nino’s shoulder lightly, realization dawning to him like sunlight after the heavy rain. “Why didn’t you come to _me_?” he added, softly, like he was afraid Nino would pull away if he as much as say anything out loud.

Nino was shaking his head, his eyes were too bright. “And what would you have done if I did?” Nino asked, his voice high-pitched and shaky and Ohno thought, _oh well_.

He wormed his fingers around the back of Nino’s nape, allowing the feel of Nino’s hair tickled his palm as he nudged Nino’s head up.

“Help you, what else should it be?”

Nino laughed, but it obviously lacked its supposed mirth and Ohno felt kind of lost. “Help me? Are you seriously saying that you –“

Ohno nodded, covering Nino’s mouth with three of his fingers. “Let me,” he said, leaning in forward and nipping lightly at Nino’s bottom lip.

“W-What?” Nino asked but it only came out as a hiss, his words were muffled against Ohno’s intruding fingers.

Ohno smiled and replaced his fingers with his mouth, moving his lips gingerly over Nino’s quivering own.

“Let me be your sex toy, Nino,” he said, pressing more firmly and catching Nino’s moans tearing itself out of Nino’s throat.

Nino’s body trembled hard against him as he whimpered, parting his mouth to welcome Ohno’s eager tongue as Nino completely melted inside Ohno’s arms, sobbing gratefully against Ohno's neck afterwards.

 

#

It should be illegal to be allowed the luxury to fuck Nino whenever and wherever, but Ohno guessed he should be used to it by now. Nino had fully taken advantaged of Ohno’s surprisingly convenient offer, going to Ohno at most random times and asking Ohno to fuck him whenever Nino felt like it.

Ohno hadn’t been able to wrap his head around the whole thing, and their bandmates’ usual mothering had gone up to full throttle whenever Ohno came to work with his eyes barely opened, and with Nino pretty much trying to disappear (or mould himself with the couch he’s sitting at, if he could) as the other three chose to fuzz over Ohno more than they usually would.

But Ohno wouldn’t have it any other way, because even when he felt like he’s going to pass out due to exhaustion (since he needed to make sure Nino was well attended to before they both leave for work), he wouldn’t dare give Nino back to his sex toys, or even think of passing the responsibility he had willingly took up on his shoulders to the other Arashi members, of course not, he’s not that stupid.

Still, there were times when Ohno was just too tired to move (he was just human, for god’s sake, so being tired was completely understandable) what with all the rehearsing and the filming, but even that didn’t stop Nino, because Nino had been so aroused that he had opted on using Ohno’s fingers instead, holding four of Ohno’s fingers up and fucked himself with them while Ohno snored against his pillow.

Ohno had all but moved to Nino’s apartment, since it was possibly more convenient to Ohno rather than being called in the middle of the night to meet with Nino when Nino felt like doing it. It wasn’t like there was anything Ohno could do to stop it, and even though sometimes he felt like he could no longer function properly, Nino surely knew what he should do to satisfy himself.

And Nino always apologized afterwards, crying quietly against Ohno’s chest after he orgasmed; Ohno thought that he loved Nino most during those moments, when Nino seemed so lost, so embarrassed with himself for being the way he was.

And Ohno would simply hugged Nino back, kissing Nino until Nino stopped shaking while telling him that everything was going to be alright – they just have to trust each other, and while Ohno silently reminded himself to start working his brain and his body so he could be able to fulfill his promise to Nino, without actually dying prematurely first.

#

It was almost one in the morning when they wrapped up the filming for Arashi-chan.

Ohno was exhausted beyond exhaustion itself; it had been such a tiring filming, what with Nino’s surprising energy matching that of their guest and Ohno just wanted to collapse on their bed and catch on some badly needed sleep before they wake up early the next day for another day of hectic work.

But then just as he was about to grab his bag from where he had carelessly dropped it while he was changing back into his own clothes, a pair of warm arms wormed around his waist from behind and wet lips attaching itself against the back of his nape, peppering his skin with tiny, open-mouthed kisses.

“Ohchan, _Ohchan,”_ Nino whined from behind him, rolling his hips against his backside and Ohno could tell from the way Nino was grinding that Nino was rock hard already. Ohno sighed in resignation, bidding his precious sleep goodbye as he patted Nino’s hands affectionately. He couldn’t really understand how fucked up Nino’s libido must be, for him to still feel the desire to have sex after having to come three times since morning.

He had spent almost half an hour sucking Nino off, when he awoke with Nino licking his neck and humping his leg like an aroused puppy; he even let Nino come to the back of his throat, milking Nino’s orgasm until the very last drop before he collapsed on top of Nino, panting against the younger man’s neck and holding Nino until Nino’s breathing evened out. Afterwards, Nino flipped them over until Ohno was on his back and Nino was grabbing for the lube that was always on top of their bedside table, uncapping the tube and quickly dipping two fingers as he positioned himself on Ohno’s legs and coating Ohno’s erection carefully. Ohno barely realized that Nino was half-hard again by that time, moaning in time with the movement of Nino’s fingers working him to full hardness. After that, Ohno was barely aware of Nino as the younger man braced himself above him, positioning himself against Ohno’s cock before he slowly impaled himself on Ohno’s bobbing erection. Nino had only managed dropping back down and up about four or five times before Ohno was coming with a shout. If Nino had accused him of being weak for coming embarrassingly fast, Ohno chose to ignore it and simply made it up with Nino by finger-fucking him instead.

Two orgasms hadn’t kept Nino satisfied as he had to literally drag Ohno to the nearest bathroom around half an hour past their lunch break and demanded Ohno to jerk him off while Ohno tried to multitask, one hand around Nino’s cock and the other holding his script, memorizing his lines.

But Ohno guessed this shouldn’t surprise him as much as it did the first time, because Nino’s insatiability was pretty much on the tolerable level and he knew he only needed to keep himself in shape just so he could be able to keep up. He didn’t really gave much thought about how difficult it’d be afterwards, what with fulfilling Nino’s desires and the responsibilities of his job, but he guessed he was doing fairly well on both if he was to be completely honest with himself.

Nino rolled his hips behind him again, intentionally bumping his hardness against Ohno’s ass and Ohno was quickly brought back to the present, turning around to request Nino if he could wait until they reached home but Nino clearly wasn’t waiting. Ohno hadn’t even properly opened his mouth to speak and Nino’s lips were already there, kissing him deeply and effectively stealing Ohno’s breath as Nino shoved his tongue inside the pockets of Ohno’s mouth.

“Nnnggg, hmph – w-wait, Kazu, wait,” Ohno whimpered as he tried desperately to bat Nino’s hands away which were then expertly unbuttoning his pants and tugging at his zipper at the same time.

“No, Ohchan,” Nino whined, but otherwise allowed Ohno to pull back, a bit farther away but still wasn’t far enough; Nino’s stretched his arms, as far as his flexibility would allow him and licking his lips as Ohno tried keeping a respectable distance between them.

“We only need half an hour, forty-five minutes max to go home, Kazu – can’t it wait until then?”

Nino looked partially annoyed. “No it can’t,” he muttered, tugging at Ohno’s forearms; “you know it can’t, but if you want me to end up humiliating both of us in front of our manager, then okay,” Nino muttered around a pout before he completely took his hands back and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “It’s your call anyway; but let me tell you that it would be completely your fault if I started humping the backseat or –“

“Okay, okay,” Ohno exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation; Nino looked terribly pleased with himself as he crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Ohno’s neck. “God, you really are a brat,”

Nino smirked and leaned in to lick Ohno’s chin. “You forgot horny,” Nino whispered, claiming Ohno’s mouth into another wet, almost dirty kiss; “so it’s actually ‘brat and horny’,”

Ohno hummed as Nino began licking his way down the column of Ohno’s throat. “Horny brat,”

“Sure,” Nino hummed back. “Now would you please shut up and come with me? I want you to fuck me somewhere else,”

Ohno was too busy trying to focus his eyes on something, anything, because Nino’s hands on him was always so distracting that he always found it hard to think straight. “W-Wait, w-where?”

“Stop asking questions and just follow me, okay?”

The only thing Ohno was able to do was let Nino lead.

#

Ohno tugged his hand back and stared at Nino as if the younger man had just magically produced another head.

“You’re fucking kidding me,”

Nino looked entirely smug for his own good as he simply shrugged and walked forward with a grin, leaving Ohno to deal with his inner battles as Nino slipped out his shirt and pants in a matter of seconds.

“Kazunari, what the hell are you -?”

Nino turned and it was Ohno’s chance to gulp, chastising himself immediately after seeing Nino wrapped a hand around himself and pumping himself lazily as he plopped himself on one of the familiar couch there, the one where Nino usually sat when they’re filming.

Familiar. Everything was familiar because Nino took him back to the studio where they’ve been shooting their variety show, Arashi sharehouse.

“What are you still waiting for, Ohchan? Come on, take off your clothes so you can fuck me already!” Nino whined, lying on his back and with his legs spread apart as he touched himself. Really, Ohno sometimes wondered why in hell he had volunteered into taking care of Nino, when Nino was nothing but a stubborn, insatiable brat -- but everything seemed to fade in the background exactly the minute Nino take off his clothes, spreading himself like this as if offering himself to Ohno and Ohno alone.

Ohno knew that he wasn’t a sensible person to begin with, and if caught between two things that involved thinking with his brain and with his head down south, his other head always won the argument, no questions asked.

With a final click of his tongue, he staggered forward and gracefully dropped on his knees in front of Nino, batting Nino’s fingers away to replace them with his own. He was seriously fucked up, because he’d just agreed on fucking Nino here, but it was a lost battle anyway.

“Ohh,” Nino moaned, arching up his back when Ohno licked a wet, long line from the base of his cock to the tip, licking the head teasingly with the tips of his tongue; he knew it always drove Nino crazy when he do that, tracing the slit a few more times before taking Nino into his mouth and swallowing as much as he could until Nino almost hit the back of his throat.

Nino was trembling within seconds as Ohno worked into unbuttoning his jeans with one hand, tugging it down along with his boxers in one swift movement. He didn’t even bother pulling it all the way down, just enough to take his erection out before tearing his mouth away from Nino’s cock.

Nino let out a moan that sounded a thousand times sexier than what Ohno usually hear from Nino, and Ohno could tell that being fucked here turned Nino on more than the usual; he could also feel it, the heat spreading through his entire body like wildfire as he pulled himself up. Nino was already bracing himself up on his elbows, his legs still spread apart, whimpering softly and calling Ohno’s name.

Ohno reached forward and nudged at Nino’s lips. “Open up, Kazu,” he whispered, his voice was shaking beyond his control in an attempt to still himself enough to prepare Nino first. Nino opened his mouth obediently, and Ohno softly shoved three fingers inside Nino’s eager, wet mouth; this would have to do for now, since they were both used to keeping a bottle of lube in both their bags but none of them had remembered bringing one with them. Ohno felt like he was seconds away from exploding, most especially when Nino rolled his tongue to each of Ohno’s fingers, licking them wet and moaning. When Ohno pulled his fingers out, Nino was already bucking his hips up, and the tip of his cock was shining red in anticipation.

Ohno didn’t think he’d wanted Nino so bad until this very moment.

“Ohchan please, now,” Nino begged, his voice was hoarse and needy and Ohno leaned down to kiss both of Nino’s legs before slipping two fingers inside Nino’s entrance; Nino immediately arched his back, groaning low and deep, urging Ohno on as Ohno crooked and un-crooked his fingers inside, softly brushing Nino’s prostate in the process. When Nino literally started grinding himself against Ohno’s fingers, Ohno knew it was time.

Bracing himself with both hands on Nino’s hips, Ohno grunted and thrust, hard enough to make them both wince in combined pain and pleasure. “Fuck, Nino,” Ohno groaned, stilling for a few seconds before grinding his hips gently, pushing slowly until Nino moaned and gingerly wrapped his legs around Ohno’s waist.

“Move, move now, Ohchan!” Nino half-screamed and Ohno thought, _fuck it!_

Letting go of himself was easy, because having Nino underneath him like this, squirming and begging to be fucked had always been on top of Ohno’s list of favorites; he didn’t need Nino to touch him the way he did when they were younger, because having the privilege to do more than touch Nino in private was million times better than those playful touches and kisses they shared when Arashi was barely starting. Like this, Ohno was sure that Nino was his; that Nino chose Ohno then – had trusted him enough to get this close to Nino, to see this side of Nino that the younger man didn’t dare show to other people aside from him. He could feel his insides contract with emotions he knew now how to categorize, gripping at Nino’s hips and almost digging his fingernails against the soft skin of Nino’s legs; Nino’s moaning in time with his thrusts, whimpering incoherent words before manfully shoving him, his cock popping out of Nino’s ass and then Nino was rolling over, bracing himself up on his hands and knees, pushing his hips up in mid-air; Ohno stared down, feeling that overwhelming surge of fondness for Nino, as he positioned himself to take Nino from behind this time.

He couldn’t believe how damn lucky he was for being allowed this kind of luxury, but he guessed this was one of those things that were just that – kissing both of Nino’s butt cheeks and biting them playfully before guiding his cock back into Nino’s then stretched, warm hole.

“Come on, Ohchan!” Nino groaned, urging Ohno on as he impatiently rolled his hips; Ohno made a reaffirming noise, gripping Nino’s waist tightly before slamming his hips hard against Nino’s ass. Everything around him seemed to have slowed down save for his own bucking hips smacking against Nino’s, his blood pounding hard through his ears when Nino let out a wail that made every single nerve in his body boiled with pleasure as he reached around to wrap his hand on Nino’s own throbbing cock.

It didn’t even take him two flicks and tugs and Nino was coming with a shout against his hand, letting out a full body shiver and clenching himself around Ohno – tight enough that Ohno only managed three, four hard thrusts before he was coming as well, shuddering, dragging himself in and out a few more times before pulling himself out of Nino’s body completely.

They were both gasping for breath by the time Nino hit the couch face first, Nino’s warm come escaping his in between his fingers when he snaked another arm around Nino’s waist.

He leaned down and kissed Nino’s shoulders softly as Nino turned in his arms to nuzzle his cheek.

“God, that was amazing,” he murmured, kissing the top of Nino’s head when Nino hummed in response. “I don’t think I’d ever came as hard as that one, but, damn –“ he mumbled, pausing and then pressing another light kiss against Nino’s temple as Nino leaned up, aiming a kiss against the corners of his mouth.

He squeaked though when he felt Nino’s hand tracing a complicated pattern from his waist down to the sensitive curve of his thighs.

“Huh, wait, don’t tell me you’re –“

Nino grinned and with quickness that would put Superman to shame, he swung his legs to straddle Ohno’s hips and not even giving Ohno the opportunity to feel shocked by pushing Ohno down firmly with one hand on Ohno’s chest as he braced himself over Ohno, his half – hard cock twitching eagerly right in front of Ohno’s face.

“Open that lovely mouth, Ohchan,” Nino cooed, pumping his length at the same time he kneeled, both legs trapping Ohno’s face. Ohno made a face and Nino reached over with his free hand to tap the tips of Ohno’s nose before cupping Ohno’s jaw firmly.

“Seriously?” Ohno managed just as he felt the head of Nino’s cock against his lips, warm and already wet with pre-cum.

Nino moaned and pinched his cheeks. “Seriously,” he said, eyes dark and wanting. “Now open up and finish me so we could go home and – ahhh!”

_Serves you right for being a brat_ , Ohno thought, rolling his eyes.

 

 

 


End file.
